<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How They Met (Snippet) by Lady_Shayla_Allen45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873232">How They Met (Snippet)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Shayla_Allen45/pseuds/Lady_Shayla_Allen45'>Lady_Shayla_Allen45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Shayla_Allen45/pseuds/Lady_Shayla_Allen45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willam and Elizabeth have entered an understanding and over dinner, Leo and Ray tell how they met along with how their first year of dating went while still being agents to protect the word. This is a snippet with the rest of the story to be loaded soon. Please enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard Snart/Ray Terrill</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How They Met (Snippet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a small snippet from a challenge that is still in progress. I thought I would post my stories here for people to have fun reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A warm smile spread on Ray's face. “William, I fully sympathize with you when it comes to trying to find the right moment to propose to a member of Leo's family.”</p><p>“That's not fair.” Elizabeth playfully protested as she passed Ray the breadbasket.</p><p>“Especially when a certain someone can't seem to remain in the country for said proposal.” Leo said taking a drink from his glass of wine and slightly frowned. “It seems that I made a bad choice, William I hope you won't be offended if we open the bottle that you brought.”</p><p>William looked slightly surprised. “No, of course not.”</p><p>Elizabeth stood up placing her folded napkin by her plate. “Wine glasses please.”</p><p>Leo and Ray handed over their glasses as William started to stand up to help when Elizabeth gently put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.</p><p>“You're our guest and we serve you.” She told him taking his glass. “Besides you want to hear the beginning of how two agents can protect the world but can't manage their time.”</p><p>“Now who's being fair?” Ray asked Elizabeth who just stuck out her tongue as she took the glasses into the kitchen.</p><p>“Elizabeth told me how her father proposed to her mother,” William started as Ray's eyes went wide and Leo started to shake his hands while both men said “No, no, noo.”</p><p>Elizabeth returned with four fresh wine glasses and the wine that William brought. “William, I'm fine with your tradition of waiting a year.”</p><p>She gave Leo the bottle and the corkscrew opener then sat back down beside William.</p><p>“It just seems the customs here are very strange. A ring for dating, then a ring for asking permission to marry, and then the marriage ring itself.” William told her.</p><p>“William each ring has a story with it.” Ray said as a small pop was heard as Leo removed the cork from the wine. </p><p>“What is the best story of your rings?” He asked as they began passing glasses over to be filled.</p><p>Leo thought for a moment as he poured Ray's wine. “I guess we should start with the engagement rings.”</p><p>Ray let out a groan while a knowing smile came on Leo's face as he passed the glass to his husband. “Leo, you are never going to stop tormenting me by retelling that story.”</p><p>Leo held out his hand for Elizabeth's glass which she handed to him. “Please not so much, I'm not a big red drinker. Is this the story that involved the art gallery?”</p><p>He shook his head as poured slightly less in hers as he had for William and Ray. “No, this is the story that involved eight Italian police, four Swiss Guards, and a midnight border crossing. The story must be passed down.” Leo said.</p><p>"Four Swiss Guards?" William asked looking at Elizabeth as she got her wine from Leo whose smile got larger.</p><p>“They are the guards responsible for the safety of the pope and serve as personal escorts to the pontiff. They also serve as watchmen for Vatican City, the pontifical villa of Castel Gandolfo, and his vacation home.” Elizabeth explained then looked at Ray with a shocked look and amusement on her face. “I don't think Uncle Leo has told this story.”</p><p>Ray's face was red with embarrassment “And you won't, right Leo?”</p><p>Leo poured himself a glass and set the bottle down but didn't say a word.</p><p>“Leonard?”</p><p>"Alright, I won't tell it." Ray let out a relieved sigh as Leo picked up his glass playfully saying "At least tonight I won't." Taking a sip from his glass with his husband glaring at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any helpful criticisms or questions please ask or leave them below. Thanks, and please stay safe and warm.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>